Him
by LAHugz16
Summary: Caroline considers her relationship with Klaus. Meanwhile, she is also dealing with a psycho stalker who makes himself know in pretty gruesome ways.
1. Chapter 1

"_He was your first love. I intend to be your last."_

His words replayed over and over in Caroline's head. Klaus Mikaelson, the former villain of Mystic Falls. He was referring to Caroline's current boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, who, until last night, had not been allowed to return to Mystic Falls. Caroline had wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Tyler, whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted, but now she didn't know what- or _who_- she wanted. She had loved Tyler, but Klaus had made his way under her skin and she couldn't shake him. He was evil, a murderer, and Caroline knew she shouldn't have feelings for him, but it was like she was under some spell. She knew everyone would hate her, or think she was crazy, so she decided it would be best to ignore any type of affection she had for him, and just be happy with Tyler.

She felt a strong vibration under her head, and reached under her pillow until she felt the cold, smooth surface of her cell phone under finger tips. She checked to find a text from Tyler himself.

_Hey, babe._

She used to get butterflies when Tyler would call her babe. Now, nothing.

_Hey, Ty. I was just thinking about you_

_Oh, rly? _he replied. _What abt me? ;)_

Caroline had always hated "text lingo". She liked people to spell out their words.

_Just about how much I love you _she lied, _and about how you get to come home (:_

_Cnt wait, love u 2 _

She stared at her phone, her thumbs hovering over the touchscreen keyboard, but laid down her phone, not texting back.

Tyler told her he would be back later this afternoon. He said he had something he needed to take care of, but that's all he told her. Nothing about what it was or where he was going. It was a little suspicious, but she wasn't worried about it too much.

Caroline yawned groggily and began her morning routine. She went to the hallway bathroom, putting her hair in a loose ponytail as she walked. As she walked into the room, she looked up and gasped in horror. Written on her mirror, in something that looked suspiciously like blood, were the words "Hello, Caroline." Stuck to the mirror was a painting.

It was a painting of her. An absolutely gruesome painting that made her toes curl.

In the painting, she was laying naked across her bed , her eyes staring straight forward. Her body was mangled and there were deep gashes up and down both of her arms, blood still pouring from them. There was a wooden stake sticking out of her back. She was dead, her face frozen in terror.

It looked so real.

Caroline screamed.

* * *

**A/N: New story! I'm really excited about this one. **

**Believe me, I tried to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything to add. I guess my chapters won't be very long, but my stories could go on forever. **

**R&R please (: **


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline held the painting, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. _Who would do this?_ she thought desperately.

"Caroline, what's wro-" Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over the mirror then took the painting from Caroline's hands. "Who did this?" she demanded. "Do you know?"

Caroline shook her head, unblinking.

"Go downstairs." Liz ripped up the painting. "I want you to stay in the house today. I'm calling this in."

"But mom," Caroline started, her voice weak, "whoever it was, they were here. In the house. Who's to say they won't come back?" She was terrified.

Her mother was silent for a few seconds. "You're right," she said finally. "Call Elena. Go stay with her. Just stay indoors. I promise I will find this creep. " She gently kissed Caroline's forehead. "I probably shouldn't have ripped this up." She looked down at the now shreds of paper in her hands. "It being evidence and all." She quickly went to call the station.

Caroline sat down on the bathroom floor, going through possible suspects in her head. She couldn't think of one single person who would want her dead. At least not literally, and not in this way.

Then a thought came across Caroline's head. She was a freaking _vampire_ for God's sake. She was strong. She was fast. She should be fearless. She almost had an army of vampire friends. They could take on anyone.

Caroline was quickly drawn from her thoughts by the loud and sudden sound of glass breaking. The sound had come from Caroline's room.

She ran into her room full speed. Her window was shattered. On the floor of her room was a rock with a note attached.

_I hope you enjoyed the painting. xoxo_

Caroline ran towards her window, looking out in hopes of catching the culprit. But there was no one.

Just like that, she was shaking again. She picked up her phone and quickly dialed Elena.

* * *

"Oh, Caroline!" Elena grabbed Caroline in a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her. Damon had come in right behind her. Caroline scowled. She had never been too fond of Damon. Except for that brief period when she had been compelled to be.

Elena had thought it would be better to pick Caroline up, as it was probably a better idea than Caroline driving all alone. Caroline had agreed.

"Are you okay?" Elena questioned. "Nothing has happened since we've been off the phone?" Her brown eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm as okay as I can be right now. And no, nothing else has happened," she reassured.

"Well, barbie," Caroline grimaced at Damon's nickname for her, "who did you make hate you this much?" Elena hit him on the arm. "Not now, Damon," she warned. Damon threw his hands up in surrender.

Caroline answered anyway. "I don't know, Damon," she seethed. She couldn't hold back the tears that had unexpectedly made their way to her eyes. "I'm scared, Elena."

"I know, Care," she said, taking her in her arms again. "But we'll find this guy. We won't let him get to you, I promise."

As much as Caroline was to take peace in her words, Caroline wouldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen that they just couldn't stop.

They were now all sitting in the Salvatore boarding house, where Elena had been staying since Elena had burnt down her own house when she had that major freak out and turned off her humanity. Of course, she had turned it back on again, and all was well.

"Where's Stefan?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything from him since last night. I think he needs a little time to himself right now." She and Damon made quick eye contact.

Caroline mentally glared at Damon. How could Elena pick him over Stefan? Stefan was sweet and nice and gorgeous, and while Damon wa hot, Caroline saw him as a terrible person and she was absolutely disgusted by him. What was Elena thinking?

"Well, blondie," started Damon, "I guess you should go choose a room." Damon didn't like the thought of Caroline staying in his house.

"Yes, I should. Elena, come with me?"

"Sure." Together, they marched upstairs.

"What were you thinking?" whispered Caroline when they made it to the top.

"What are you talking about?" whispered back a confused Elena.

"You know what I'm talking about. You aren't sired to Damon anymore. You should be with Stefan right now!"

Elena sighed. "Caroline, I think you have bigger issues right now than my love life."

"I'm your best friend, Elena, and as your best friend, it is my duty to look after you. And that means keep you away from murderous vampire bad boys!"

"You know just as well as I do that he's changed." Elena was beginning to get annoyed.

"Boys like that never change, Elena," she said, desperate to make her understand.

"Look, I'm done with this conversation. What we need to focus on is creepy stalker guy, okay?"

Caroline huffed. "Fine," she responded, crossing her arms.

Caroline's phone started ringing in that loud, high-pitched tone that scares her half to death almost every time. "You should really get that changed," commented Elena.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hello?" she answered, her voice suggesting slight annoyance.

"Oh, Caroline. You think you can run from me?" The voice was deep, like they were using one of those voice changing devices. Caroline tried to respond but her voice caught in her throat.

Elena sensed something was wrong and took the phone from Caroline. "Who is this?" Elena demanded. She brought the phone down from her ear. "They hung up."

Caroline was speechless. They had her number. They knew where she lived. What else did they know about her?

"There's no call back number. Carolina, I promise you won't have to go through this long. You have all of us on your side. We will catch this jackass. He doesn't know who he's dealing with."

Caroline wanted to believe it, but the nagging feeling she's had all day wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

Caroline had a nightmare that night. She was dreaming of herself, like she was watching herself from another person's point of view. She was naked and covered in blood, her blonde hair now covered in dark reddish brown splotches. She was screaming and pleading for her life. The same gashes from the painting covered her arms. There was a man towering over her, but the man had no face.

_I told you, Caroline. You can't hide from me._

It was like the voice was inside her head, not being spoken out loud. She couldn't hear a distinct voice.

The last thing Caroline saw was the faceless holding a stake stake over his head.

_I'm only giving you what you deserve._

Caroline woke with a scream, beads of sweat dripping down her face. She struggled to catch her breath. She felt like she was drowning and she couldn't get back to the surface. She couldn't let this be a regular thing. She would not let him have so much power over her. She would find this son of a bitch, and she would kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, hell yeah! Ahah this story is getting a lot more attention than my other one. I might delete it, I dunno. I don't think I'm feeling it. If you've read _He Loved Me, He Loves Me Not,_****tell me what you think!**

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so. Review :3**

**Keep reading, we might see an appearance from a certain hybrid ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was startled awake by the loud, annoying ring of her cell phone. She growned and reached over to grab it off of the mahogany dresser that sat next to the bed. Caller ID told her it was Tyler.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" responded an angry Tyler.

"Um, I went to Elena's. Why?"

"You were supposed to be home, Caroline! You knew I was coming home, we were supposed to hang out!" he huffed.

"Woah, Tyler, _calm_ down. It isn't that big of a deal. We'll just hang out today," she tried to reason.

"Calm down? No, Caroline. I tried to surprise you yesterday, but you didn't have the fucking decency to be at home. So, yeah, I'm mad. And I'll be damned if I ever try and surprise you again. You wont be getting anything romantic out of me for a while."

What had gotten into him? "I waited for you to call, Tyler. But guess what? You didn't," she said, now fully awake and equally as angry. In all honestly she had forgotten about Tyler, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Did you not hear me? I was going to surprise you! But I went to your house and no one was there."

"Which brings me back to you. Should. Have. Called." She was fuming. "I can't read your fucking mind, Ty."

"No need to be a bitch, Care."

"Oh, yeah, _I'm _being the bitch." She laughed, though it held no humor. "Call me when you get your head out of your ass." She angrily pressed "End Call".

"Woah, trouble in paradise?"

Caroline turned towards the door in surprise, but quickly relaxed. "I wouldn't exactly call it paradise." She slumped back on the bed. "How long have you been standing there?" she questioned.

Elena smirked. "Not long, but I heard everything." _Stupid vamp hearing_, mentally scoffed Caroline. She couldn't have any privacy. "What's going on with you two?" Elena asked, her voice now holding concern. She came over and took the seat next to Caroline on the bed.

"I don't know. I just don't think I'm feeling it anymore." Caroline stared at the floor.

"What? You two were like madly in love last I checked." Elena's face showed her confusion. "Wait. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain hybrid, would it?" she said, amused, shoving Caroline gently.

"What? No! Of course not!" Caroline tried to convince her.

Elena looked at her knowingly. "Klaus isn't coming back, Caroline."

She looked back down at the ground. "I know," she said softly.

"And that's a good thing. He isn't good for you. He definitely isn't someone you need to get involved with."

"I know, I know," Caroline assured her. Elena was beginning to sound like her mother.

"And about Tyler, you should probably let him know how you feel."

"Elena. I. _Know._" She was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm just looking out for you, babe," she laughed, throwing her hands up. Elena gave her a hug. "Oh! I brought you breakfast." Elena handed her a blood bag Caroline hadn't noticed she'd been holding. She then got up from the bed and headed towards the door. "You're welcome to come and join us downstairs if you want," she offered, turning back.

"In a minute," responded Caroline, becoming more and more distant.

As Elena left, Caroline looked around the room. It was a beautiful dark brown and was decorated simply. The bed had a solid white comforter with a intricate brown cherry frame, and against the wall was a wardrobe to match. There was a single window, though it let the sunlight in nicely. The only other furniture in the room was a mahogany vanity to match the dresser and an old fashioned chair pushed up against the corner. Caroline wasn't used to such simplicity, but it was nice.

Caroline became more nervous as memories of last night's dream came rushing back to the surface. She laid back on the bed and rewatched all the horrible images. The blood. The faceless man. The thought of inevitable death. She felt it all. It was her motivation. She knew she would find the bastard and slit his throat. She would be damned if she was going to let some loser stalker with good but creepy painting skills control her life. She would not live in fear. Caroline Forbes was fearless and determined.

Her eyes were again drawn to the window. The was a piece of paper taped to the outside that hadn't been there before.

Caroline walked over to the window skeptically. It was another note.

_You can't beat me, Caroline._

He was there. He had been there, right outside her window. How could she not have noticed?

She opened window and screamed, "You can't get me, you son of a bitch! I will _murder _you!" She slammed the window back shut.

She hated herself for the tears that began to flow down her face.

She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, love," said a voice that came from beside her in the room. She sat up. "I've been gone no longer than a day and it looks you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, my lovely readers!**

**I'm really getting tired of these short ass chapters. So I've decided I'm not going to upload a chapter unless it's at least 1,500-2000 words. But I just wanted to get this one up real quick (: I hate reading short chapters, so why the hell do I write them? Lol imma do better.**

**Klaus is back! Will he save the day?**

**Review! Tell me what you think! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" questioned Caroline, with a smile still on her face.

"My sweet Caroline, did you really think I could stay away? I was in New Orleans a whole day, and it was absolutely dreadful without you." Klaus joined Caroline on the bed. "I had to come back."

"I'm so happy to see you."

"You are?" Caroline had never been so upfront to him about her feelings.

"Yes. I realized-"

"Caroline?" he interrupted, "What is this?" he asked, walking towards the window. Caroline hadn't yet removed the note, and Klaus was now staring at it intensely.

"Oh. That. I figured you had heard about what's been happening. You talking about my predicament and all." She began to worry about how he would react when Caroline explained what has happened since he's been gone.

"I just heard you yelling. What's going on, Caroline? Is someone after you?" He was now standing directly in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on her nose. "Tell me, Caroline!" His eyes displayed a mix of concern and anger.

"Th-there's this guy. I'm really not even one hundred percent its a guy... I'm just kind of assuming. I don't know who he is or why he's doing this but he keeps threatening me. This guy is sick and creepy and I think he wants me dead."

Klaus was silent, though Caroline could see his anger was growing stronger. He quickly turned around and punched the wall, letting out an exasperated scream.

"How could I have let this happen?" He was infuriated.

"It's not like it was expected, Klaus."

"But I wasn't here for you, Caroline! I wasn't here to protect you!"

"Caroline, what's going o-" Elena stopped short in the doorway, looking back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. "Klaus. What are you doing here?" She didn't really seem all that surprised.

"Let's just say I had some unfinished business here in Mystic Falls." He gave her his signature smirk, though anger was still obvious in his eyes.

"I don't think you should be here," she said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll be leaving right after my chat with Caroline. Now, the faster you leave, the faster I'll be gone."

Elena glared, and gave Caroline a warning glance before leaving the room.

"You don't have to be rude, you know," commented Caroline.

"Of course I do. It's what she expects." He again took his place in front of Caroline, taking her hand. "Caroline, I swear to you I will not let anyone harm you. I will make this bloody bastard wish he was never born. And all will be forgotten soon." He gently kissed her hand and brushed a loose strand of blonde off her forehead. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll be watching over you."

Caroline tried to speak but it was like all words had forsaken her. The butterflies in her stomach were flying wild.

Klaus made his way to the door. "You know, you're really lucky to have me on your side," he said as he left the room. Caroline chuckled at his cockiness.

But she had to admit, he was right. She was lucky.

* * *

Caroline went down to the Salvatore's common room about ten minutes after Klaus had left.

"Well, barbie, I saw lover boy is back in town," said Damon, who was lying on the couch with his face in a book.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Damon."

Damon made an angry cat noise. "Put the claws away, Ms. Kitty."

Caroline ignored him and looked around the room for her friend. "Where's Elena?" she asked.

"Her and Klaus went to talk about something."

"And what would that be?" questioned Caroline.

"Dunno," he said absent-mindedly, flipping through his book.

"So you let Elena go off with Klaus, whom you do not trust in the slightest, and you didn't even bother to ask what they were going to talk about?"

"Of course not," he said matter-of-factly, "I'm just not going to tell you." He smiled at her.

Caroline was frustrated, but she knew arguing with Damon would be fruitless. "I'm going to meet Tyler at the Grill," she said, hurriedly walking towards the door.

"Don't care," Damon called back.

"Bite me, Damon."

As she closed the door she heard him whisper, "Been there, done that."

* * *

She ran into Elena on the way out of the yard.

"Hey, what were you and Klaus talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing really. I told him he should leave and all that." Caroline knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Oh. But don't you think it's a good thing he is here? He could really help us out."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that is true." Elena kept fidgeting. "He is really protective over you."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda... anxious."

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" She seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else, _any_where else._  
_

Caroline wasn't going to hold her there. "Well, um, I should probably go. I meeting Tyler at the Grill."

"Are you gonna do what I think you're going to do?" Elena stared at her, with a slightly worried look that kind of confused Caroline.

Caroline gave her a look and nodded. "Wish me luck?" She needed it.

"Good luck, Care." Elena gave her a quick hug before going into the house.

* * *

"Tyler, I just don't think I can do this anymore. It just isn't like it used to be." Tyler and Caroline were sitting in the Grill. Not many people were there, which was good. There wouldn't be a lot of witnesses when Tyler inevitably made a scene.

"You're... breaking up with me?" he said, dumbfounded.

Caroline stared at the table.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything wrong! Come on, Caroline, we can fix this." His whole posture screamed desperation.

_Aside from being a huge ass lately_. "I told you. It just isn't the same. I don't feel it anymore."

He slammed his fist on the table, making Caroline flinch. "So this is your fault! You bitch! Is there someone else? I'll kill him!" He started to get up from the booth.

"Tyler, sit back down," Caroline whispered harshly, "and keep your voice down! What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"No, Caroline!" He was now towering over her. His eyes were furious and full of hatred. "This is bullshit, Care! You think you can break up with me, and I'm just gonna be fine with it? No. You'll regret this, Caroline. I'll make sure of it." With that, he stormed out of the Grill, leaving Caroline face the judgmental onlookers alone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm addicted to updating this story! I hope it isn't getting boring :/ Let me know! **

**Keep reading, it's gonna get craaazy. **

**I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it!**

**(Writer longer chapters is hard, you guys.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she is in serious danger, Klaus," said a concerned Elena. "I don't know what we're dealing with." Elena kept wringing her hands together, worried that Caroline could actually get hurt. She had just finished briefing Klaus everything that had happened in the day he had been gone.

"I can assure you, Elena, as long as I'm around, no one will lay a finger on her." Klaus was amused at Elena's worrying looks. "And I will not leave until the bastard is dead."

Elena knew that having Klaus on Caroline's side was a very good thing. He was very powerful and very immortal and very much in love with Caroline. Elena knew he would do whatever it took to see her safe again.

"And after that," Klaus continued, "I intend to bring her back to New Orleans with me."

Elena stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I have business in New Orleans that needs my immediate attention, and would feel much more content if I could still keep an eye on her."

"But there is no way in hell she would agree to that. She loves it here. And do you know how excited she is about college? It's all she talks about."

"Oh, I'm sure I could... convince her." He gave Elena a devilish smirk. She knew he was talking about compulsion.

"The only thing you need to do, is protect her. And when all of this is over, you are out of here. Without her. Got it?"

"Oh, Elena love," Klaus took a step closer towards her, now looking her directly in the eyes, "I'd like to see you try and stop me." Elena was now standing all alone in the yard.

She suddenly became very worried, aware of Klaus was capable of to get what he wants.

* * *

"I say we let her go," Damon said as Elena finished going over her conversation with Klaus. They were now both sitting on the couch, with Damon sipping on his signature glass of bourbon. "So long, Caroline! Bye bye, adios, see ya!"

Elena glared at him. "She is one of my best friends, Damon. I'm not letting her go anywhere with him."

Damon looked at the ground in defeat. "Okay, well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. What can we do?" Elena stared at him with her big, brown doe eyes that Damon always gave into.

"Well, first, we should probably get Caroline to start sipping on vervain water. That way Klaus can't compel her to do what he wants."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Elena smacked herself on the forehead. "I'm so stupid."

Damon smirked and rolled his eyes. He quickly became serious again. "And I guess our other problem is, what if she goes willingly?"

"Please, Damon. We're talking about Caroline here. She isn't going anywhere." She sounded so sure.

"If you say so. Now, can we stop talking about Caroline?" Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to make her forget, even if only for a brief moment.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this short little chapter didn't bore you guys too much. Just felt the need to squeeze this in. I'm currently working on chapter 6, and I think you guys are going to like it ;) It should be up later today.**

**I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story, and thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline was worrying herself to death about what Tyler might do. He never did have much impulse control. She was scared he would do some reckless that might just hurt the both of them. Ever since Tyler used to hang around Klaus, he seemed to develop some of his habits. He'd become more ruthless, more conniving. And it scared Caroline.

Caroline made her way back to the boarding house, the world around her becoming darker as day faded into night. The air around her became cooler, a little to cool for June, but Caroline was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice.

She also didn't notice the slight fog that had started to rise around her. Not until it had gotten think enough to slightly cloud her vision.

"What the hell?" She looked around, squinting through the fog that kept getting thicker and thinker. It had gotten to the point that she could barely see a foot in front of her. The air had gotten exceptionally colder, so cold it felt like it was almost biting her nose. "What is going on?" she said in a panic.

She started to run, though she couldn't see and as of now had no idea where she was heading.

"_Hello, Caroline,"_ came a harsh whisper through the fog. It seemed to come from every direction.

"Leave me alone!" She kept running, not missing a step.

_"Awh, but I just wanna play. Can't we play?" _the voice said, feigning hurt. A dark silhouette of a man manifested in the fog, stopping Caroline dead in her tracks.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed at the dark figure in front of her.

"_I want you dead, Caroline."_ Caroline began seeing red and felt warm liquid run down her face. She heard cruel laughter that made her sick to her stomach. Caroline could now see nothing but red, but she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Though, for some reason, she was running at human speed. She couldn't run any faster.

The laughter followed her, sounding so close as if he was right next to her.

"Go away, leave me alone!" she screamed over and over. She felt something hard under her feet and she tripped. She was now lying on her stomach on the ground. She dug her face into the ground and put her arms over her head, bracing herself for death. _This is it. I'm done. _she thought.

The laughter stopped. Everything was completely silent.

Caroline uncovered her head and looked up. She was lying in the middle if the yard of the boarding house. It was pitch black, aside from the single porch light. There was no evidence anything out of the ordinary had happened. Her vision was clear and her face was dry.

Caroline stood up and brushed herself off, trying to regain her composure. She failed miserably.

He was in her head. He was right. Caroline couldn't hide from him. He was everywhere.

She sneaked in through the back, not wanting to talk to Elena or anyone. She silently went up to her room.

* * *

Caroline wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers and never come back out again, but she knew she couldn't do that. She went to get in bed, but stopped short when she noticed a medium-sized white box with a single red ribbon sitting on the bedside dresser.

She approached it wearily, thinking it could be a present from Klaus, but also thinking it might not be. She slowly undid the ribbon and removed the lid.

Inside was a doll. It had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. It had on a light yellow sundress with a white sweater. Caroline looked down. It was the same thing she was wearing.

The doll looked exactly like her. The doll _was _her.

There was a string coming out of the doll's back, with a ring at the end. The words "_Pull Me" _ were etched underneath. Shakily, Caroline pulled the string.

"_I want you dead, Caroline."_

It was him. His voice.

The doll started shaking uncontrollably, and her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving nothing but solid white. Red liquid started to pour from them, soaking into the doll's clothes. It was real blood, Caroline could smell it. The smile plastered on the doll's face made the whole thing look sick and menacing. Caroline threw the doll as hard as she could into the wall and ran downstairs.

As soon as Elena turned around Caroline was in her arms, crying into her shoulder.

"He's going to kill me, Elena. I'm dead."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter six! I creeped myself with this one, but only because I hate dolls. They've always creeped me out x3 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to type it up on my phone. Such a struggle x3 **

**I've realized longer chapters don't really matter, not as long as I update frequently (: I gotchu guysss**

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

Damon inspected the doll closely, though now it just looked like a regular child's plaything. Its eyes were glossy blue and there was no evidence of blood. The only odd thing they saw about it was its uncanny resemblance to Caroline.

"I'm not crazy!" screamed Caroline. "There was blood! A-and it was shaking like crazy and its eyes... Oh my god..." Caroline's voice continued to get weaker. She looked back and forth between Damon and Elena desperately.

"Care..." started Elena, sharing a look with Damon.

"No, Elena!" she interrupted. "You will not talk to me like I'm losing it! I know what happened." She crossed her arms in finality, though her eyes wavered and her lip trembled slightly.

"No one here thinks you're crazy, Caroline." Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Elena quickly hushed him with a wave of her hand. "We just think..." Elena searched for the right words," ... that maybe you need to get a little rest? You have been really stressed out these past few days."

"So you think I imagined all of this?" Elena remained silent. "That's great. So, Elena, where do you think this doll came from?"

"Was there a card or anything? I bet it's from Klaus. Or maybe a "take-me-back" from Tyler?" Elena went over to the white box it came in.

"No, there wasn't a card. There wasn't anything else. What I told you happened, happened. And if you don't believe me, screw you." Caroline stormed out of the room.

"I think she's crazy," Damon let out, as if he had been holding it in the whole time.

"I dunno, Damon. Maybe she's right. Maybe all of that did happen."

"Elena, are you looking at the same thing I am? There is nothing out of the ordinary here. No blood stains, no creepy eyes. Nothing." Damon held up the doll, waving it around.

Elena waved it down. "I'm just saying, maybe there is something more going on. Maybe we're dealing with something bigger than we thought." Elena started becoming more anxious, and scared for Caroline. "Where did she go? We can't let her be alone!" Elena ran to find Caroline, Damon following closely behind.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard. Her own best friend thought she was going insane. Caroline knew what she saw.

Caroline ran out into the night, having no real plan as to where she was going. She didn't exactly know what she was running from either. Elena? No, that was ridiculous.

Caroline didn't have much time to ponder the thought before she ran straight into something hard; the solid chest of a man.

"Woah there, love." Klaus. Caroline stepped back and looked up into his dark eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked, surprised by her sudden anger.

"Where have you been?" she demanded again, almost shouting. "You were supposed to be there. You were supposed to protect me!" Her voice had gotten progressively louder, and tears were now flowing from her eyes. "But you weren't." Her voice had dropped. "You weren't and now everyone thinks I'm crazy."

He wrapped her in his strong arms, pressing her against his chest."Caroline, tell me what happened," his voice deep with concern.

"It was horrible. He's in my head, Klaus. He makes me see things." She went on to tell him about her walk back from the grill and the doll and her talk with Elena.

By the time she had finished, they were both sitting on the ground, with Klaus's arm wrapped around Caroline's shoulders and her head rested on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly into her hair. He was disappointed in himself, for disappointing her. In one swift movement, he was crouching in front of her. He took her hands in his and stared deep into her blue eyes. It gave Caroline chills, and her stomach started going crazy.

"Caroline, I hereby promise to never leave your side until this is over."

They stared at each other in silence.

"But what about when I go to the bathroom?" she smiled weakly, breaking the silence.

"I'll be right outside the door," he poked back.

"Eh, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that..." She laughed.

Klaus's smile slowly faded as he studied Caroline's face. She was beautiful, stunning really, but she looked tired. He could see the fear and stress all over her face. Klaus cursed himself for letting someone do this to his sweet Caroline. He would tear the bastard limb from limb as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I fucked up."

Caroline looked down. "Yes. You did."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He pressed his lips against her forehead.

He brought his eyes back down to hers, to find something different in them. Something that had replaced the fear. Before Klaus could determine what that look was, her lips were on his.

Caroline didn't know what possessed her to kiss him. She was overtook with his sense of caring that he only showed for her and in this moment it overwhelmed her. So many feelings for Klaus had been building up inside of her and they had all rushed to the surface at once. It almost felt she had no control.

All she knew was, _it felt right._

That is, until they were interrupted.

"What the actual fuck." The voice came from behind Caroline. She quickly turned around.

"Tyler!" She stood up in a rush. "Uhm... this isn't-"

"Save it, Caroline." He glared at her and Klaus. "So this is what you've been up to? _This _is why you broke up with me?" He then focused on Caroline. "You bitch. You are so done." He started walking towards her.

Klaus was quick. He pinned Tyler up against the black fence the stood behind them. "Now, is that any way to talk to a lady?" He pushed his forearm into Tyler's neck, making him gag for air.

"Klaus! Let him go!" Caroline screamed desperately.

"Why would I do that? This little shit threatened you." He never took his glaring eyes off of Tyler.

"No, Klaus! Stop! He isn't worth this!"

Klaus looked over to Caroline, and almost couldn't take the desperation her eyes held. He lowered his arm from Tyler's neck, and pushed him away. Tyler fell to the ground, clutching his neck.

Klaus crouched down next to him, and put his head next to his ear. "If I ever catch you around Caroline again, I will kill you," he said, ending with his signature smirk. "Come on, Caroline. I think I hear our dear Elena calling for you." Sure enough, Caroline could hear Elena's voice yelling her name.

Klaus put his arm around Caroline and lead her to the house. Caroline looked back over her shoulder. Tyler was still on the ground, holding his neck. But now he was looking straight at her, pure hatred in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Chaptaaa sevennnn :D I can't wait to finish this storyyyy. I'm not sure when that is gonna be, but the ending is gonna be crazy. I can't wait for you guys to read it! I love writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (:**

**Read & Review and I'll love you forever :D**


End file.
